


Madness

by jayyxx



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, episode: s01e07 Many Sainted Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: “Stop!” Is the loud word that separates the fighting cats that are Laszlo and John. A word yelped from a little boy’s mouth, a boy who’s freckled face is streaked with tears. “We ain’t gonna find nobody like this!”John rubs his temple. He’s right.





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that I'd like to post some of the shorter works from the notes on my phone. Perfect timing seeing as its 2am and I have two finals in the morning. I've over it, as you can tell. 
> 
> This, of course, takes part right after John & Laszlo's tiff and Stevie's "omg you guys are so fucking annoying pls let me go back to work" moment. I love Stevie, I really, really do.
> 
> This really isn't johnxlaszlo but like... it is... okay...

“Stop!” Is the loud word that separates the fighting cats that are Laszlo and John. A word yelped from a little boy’s mouth, a boy who’s freckled face is streaked with tears. “We ain’t gonna find nobody like this!” 

John rubs his temple. He’s right. 

Laszlo sighs and steps towards the boy. “Stevie.” He whispers, but it feels like a cry. 

Stevie is trembling: with the force of his outburst, with the fear of the future, with the reminder of last night, Laszlo doesn’t know. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He gestures to John. “We’re sorry.” 

Stevie huffs, shaking his head. “This is madness.” 

Laszlo nods. "I know." He steps beside Stevie and sinks to the couch. “Come, come now child, sit.” He reaches for Stevie’s hand, and John watches in mild fascination as Stevie slaps it, but then falls into the couch beside him.

The boy presses his cheek to Laszlo’s shoulder and crosses his arms, angered, over his chest. Laszlo wraps both arms around the child, resting his own cheek to lay upon Stevie’s shaggy hair. Laszlo's deformed arm sits across Stevie's shoulders. Stevie, of course, knows of it, and unconsciously keeps his weight off it. 

Stevie goes silent then, having Laszlo hush him and hold him; it must be as comforting as when a mother rocks her child. 

Stevie is proving to be very surprising to John. He simply curls into the man's arms with no comment about how he ‘isn’t a fairy,’ or about the scary night with a man he had last night. The boy looks downright pitiful in Laszlo’s grip. 

John leans forward in his chair. “Perhaps it’s time for a break.” He suggests. Laszlo, also looking as sad as a kicked dog, nods into Stevie’s hair.

Putting his drawing kit aside side, John stands and reaches a hand out for Stevie. He expects a slap but doesn’t get one. Instead, his hand hangs there as Stevie brushes out of Laszlo’s hold to face him on the couch. 

“Izzdat’ okay?” He asks, and Laszlo only nods. John can tell he’s itching to reach out and brush the tears from the boy's cheeks. 

The melt-down has ended and Stevie is buzzing to move on. He rubs angrily at his eyes with the wool sleeve of his coat, getting rid of any evidence that he was upset. He stands and John leads him out of the room 

“Let’s leave the man to his mind, shall we?” John smiles, patting Stevie on the back. 

“You’re both nutters.” The kid mumbles, and John chuckles. He agrees. 

Back in the main room, Mary makes two circles with bent fingers, each hand on either side of her chest. 

“Young... Yes.” Laszlo responds. “Much too young...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for commenting and kudosing, each one is like a pat on the back. Or face, if I've hurt someones feelings.
> 
> Visit me @ [ghostcas](http://www.ghostycas.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you'd like. I know I'd like. 
> 
> Kisses! J


End file.
